Feedback
Feedback is the Omnitrix's sample of a Conductoid from the Tesalvorr nebula Appearance 10/11-year old Feedback is black,he has a green eye and 4 fingers ending in plugs.Feedback has a white stripe going down his chest.He has two antenne and tails also ending in plugs.12 year old Feedback looks exactly the same but now has a green stripe instead of a white one.13 year old Feedback now has 5 fingers,his plugs are now round and green rather than square and gold.He now has hints of different colors on his black body.He no longer has the two tails.The Cosmatrix/Ultimatrix/Omnitrix symbol is on his chest. Ben as Feedback has green and white striping on his chest and has three hair tufts on his head. Powers/Abilities Similar to Chromastone, Feedback has the ability to absorb and redirect any kind of energy, including mana. This ability is refined to the point that Feedback can redirect energy at near-point-blank range. He absorbs energy through the conductors on his antennae, tail, and fingers. Feedback can absorb energy out of living beings, as seen when he battled Argost and Phil in his Terroranchula form. Feedback can use stored energy to generate electrical charges, which can be used as ranged attacks or to empower his punches. He can also fire energy balls by joining his fingers and absorb the energy out of electric devices. Feedback has enhanced agility and jumping abilities, and possesses enhanced speed but only while running quickly on power lines. Feedback has enhanced strength, as he can punch a boulder apart with ease. Feedback can fly by projecting energy behind him like a jet engine. Feedback is able to stretch the plugs on his head, hips, and hands for more range. He can also "smell" radio signals by using his antennae. Feedback can drain all types of energy, including potential and kinetic, although he has not trained himself to do this. Feedback can survive in the vacuum of space. Feedback is an active energy drainer, compared to Chromastone who is more of a passive energy redirector. Feedback's maximum power capacity has yet to be seen. Feedback can alter the amount of energy in the Omnitrix so it's length before time-out can be manipulated. Weaknesses Feedback needs to absorb energy from time to time to fight because the energy contained within him will deplete with use. Like Chromastone, there is a limit to how much energy Feedback can absorb. However, Feedback's energy capacity is monumentally higher than Chromastone's. As shown in Eon's Encore, Feedback does not do well against time-based attacks that Eon has in his arsenal. Appearances Cosmic Destruction * Feedback debuted in MJ's Last Stand, where Albedo as Feedback defeated Chromastone, later MJ used Feedback to defeat Albedo and destroy the Negasphere Ultimate Alien * Feedback returned in Outbreak Part 1, where he chased Inspector 13 * In Outbreak Part 2, Feedback defeated Malware * In T.G.I.T, Feedback and Ben defeated Malware * In Fast Times at Watervliet Jr/Sr High, Feedback defeated the Man-At-Legs * In Animo Quackers, Feedback battled Liam * In Albedo, Feedback battled Albedo * In Vilgax MUST Return, Feedback defeated Psyphon and stopped the Chimeran Hammer from crashing * In Flight of the Dark Angel, Feedback battled Kandee * In The Vampire Strikes Back, Feedback battled Dracula * In Two Wrongs Don't Make it Right, Feedback attacked Albedo * In Breaking Two: Genetic Boogaloo, Feedback battled Dimension 23 Dom and Justin * In Night of the Naiad, Feedback battled the Mahario Sisters * In Ten Again, Feedback battled Eon * In Fixing Time, 13-Year Old Feedback switched his and 11 year old MJ's bodies back * In T.G.I.S, Feedback defeated V.V. Argost * In Predatory Instincts Part 2, Feedback defeated Komodo * In Eternal is Forever Part 2, Feedback drained the energy from the Highbreed Codon Disruptor * In Albedo in Love, Feedback saved Negative Eatle and Kandee * In Girl Trouble, Feedback battled Darkstar to a stalemate * In Simple, Feedback battled the Julez * In A Triple Fighting Chance, Feedback defeated Dracula * In Shedding for the Wedding, Feedback flew across town and battled Albedo * In Enter the Rooters, Feedback battled the Rooters * In Dominick and Justin Go To Area 51, Feedback battled the Naljian Destructor * In Basic Training, Feedback helped Corey prepare for his test * In The End of An Error, Feedback battled Malware and Khyber * In The Rooters of All Evil Part 1, Feedback battled the Rooters * In Rules of UnGagement, Feedback saved Emina from Princess Looma, and later defeated her * In Primus, Feedback destroyed the planet Primus to defeat Vilgax * In Gathering the Gang of Four, Feedback watched Zs'Skayr's revival * In Let There be Light Part 1, Feedback defeated Dr. Viktor * In Let There Be Light Part 2, Feedback battled Zs'Skayr * In The Justin Nelson Story, Feedback battled Inspector 13 * In The Night of the Living Nightmare, Feedback defeated Albedo in a dream * In The Ultimate Enemy Part 1, Feedback defeated Malware * In The Ultimate Enemy Part 2, Feedback was defeated by Malware * In MJ, Feedback battled Shark Rooter * In Best Wishes, Until the Day We Meet Again, Feedback set the stage for the final battle with Vilgax Omniverse * 11-Year-Old Feedback returned in The More Things Change Part 1, where he defeated Malware * In A Jolt from the Past, 11-Year-Old Feedback defeated the Megawhatts * In Trouble Helix, 11-Year-Old Feedback battled Malware * In Of Predators and Prey Part 2, 11-Year-Old Feedback defeated Phil * In Ignacious Baumann and the Story of Feedback, 11-Year Old Feedback was used for the first time and defeated Vilgax * In Malefactor, 11-Year-Old Feedback defeated Malware * In Showdown Part 1, 11-Year-Old MJ got addicted to using Feedback, which eventually led to him being ripped out of the Cosmaitrix by Malware * In Showdown Part 2, 16/17-Year-Old Feedback defeated Malware, having been the first time MJ used Feedback since he went on his journey at the end of Ultimate Alien Heroes Rise * Feedback returned in The Virus Unleashed Part 2, where he and Angela defeated Malware * In Hybrid Part 2, Feedback defeated Stephanie * In Operation Feedback Rockout, Feedback defeated Major Rockout * In Maltruant's Mistake Part 2, Feedback battled Mega Maltruant, but was defeated * In Operation Angela Part 1, Feedback battled Angela * In Operation Angela Part 2, Feedback battled the Rooters and Angela * In Catch a Falling Star Part 2, Feedback accidentally launched the Plumber base into space * In #27 and the Preposterous Plight of the Purple Potty People Part 2, Feedback battled the Evil MJ's * In The Forge of Creation, 11-Year-Old Feedback nearly defeated Ultimate Aggregorr, but was defeated * In Revenge of the Galactic Monsters Part 2, Feedback battled Zs'Skayr * In The Ballad of Mr. Baumann, Feedback defeated Captain Cork * In Absolute Power Part 2, Feedback defeated Ultimate Dom * In Eon's Encore, Feedback was defeated by Eon, who destroyed the Omnitrix Appearance List Cosmic Destruction Season 27 * MJ's Last Stand (debut) Ultimate Alien Season 1 * Outbreak Part 1 (first re-appearance) * Outbreak Part 2 * T.G.I.T * Malefactor * Fast Times at Watervliet Jr/Sr High * Animo Quackers * Albedo * Vilgax MUST Return (x2) * Flight of the Dark Angel Season 2 * The Vampire Strikes Back * Two Wrongs Don't Make It Right * Breaking Two: Genetic Boogaloo * Night of the Naiad * Ten Again * Fixing Time * T.G.I.S * Predatory Instincts Part 2 Season 3 * The End of an Error * Dominick and Justin Go to Area 51 * Albedo in Love * Girl Trouble * Eternal is Forever Part 2 * Basic Training * Simple * Harangue Hour * Shedding For the Wedding * A Triple Fighting Chance * The Rooters of All Evil Part 1 Season 4 * Rules of UnGagement * Primus * Gathering the Gang of Four * Let There Be Light Part 1 * Let There Be Light Part 2 * The Justin Nelson Story * The Night of the Living Nightmare (dream) * The Ultimate Enemy Part 1 * The Ultimate Enemy Part 2 * MJ * Best Wishes, Until the Day We Meet Again Omniverse By 16/17-Year-Old MJ Season 8 * Showdown Part 2 (first present-day reappearance) By 11-Year-Old MJ Season 1 * The More Things Change Part 1 (First re-appearance) * A Jolt From the Past * Trouble Helix * Of Predators and Prey Part 2 Season 7 * Ignacious Baumann and the Story of Feedback (unlocked, chronological debut) Season 8 * Malefactor * Showdown Part 1 (x4; destroyed) Heroes Rise Season 2 * The Virus Unleashed Part 2 (first re-appearance) Season 3 * Hybrid Part 2 * Operation Feedback Rockout * Maltruant's Mistake Part 2 * Operation Angela Part 1 * Operation Angela Part 2 * Catch a Falling Star Part 2 * #27 and the Preposterous Plight of the Purple Potty People Part 2 Season 4 * The Forge of Creation (11-Year-Old MJ) * The Ballad of Mr. Baumann * Absolute Power Part 2 Season 5 * Eon's Encore Trivia * Feedback was the last alien used in both Cosmic Destruction and Omniverse, making his present day debut in both series with their finales ** He was also the last alien used in the Ultimatrix and Omnitrix, in Best Wishes, Until the Day We Meet Again and Eon's Encore, respectively * MJ considers Feedback his second-favorite alien, with Cannonbolt being the first.